


in the name of love

by hearts_n_vibez



Series: Us Against Them [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: Heavy footsteps crunched the leaves on the ground as they carried along, running through the dense forest with as much strength as his body allowed him to use.He has to reach Killua, before it's too late. There was only a limited amount of time for them to get everything andgo.They had to.





	in the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> After a month of being in drafts, and a lot of revisions and edits made, it's finally posted _*wipes sweat away from forehead*_

 

 

Heavy footsteps crunched the leaves on the ground as they carried along, running through the dense forest with as much strength as his body allowed him to use.

 

He has to reach Killua, before it's too late. There was only a limited amount of time for them to get everything and  _go_.

 

_They had to._

 

Gon's mood brightened as he saw the little cabin he and Killua resorted in for the time being. Using one more boost of energy, he was soon at the cabin's door, kicking it open with so much force it broke off of its hinges.

 

Killua was sitting in front of the fireplace when Gon came busting in, blowing off the hot drink in his hand. He jumped out of his skin, almost wasting his hot chocolate in the mix.

“What the hell Gon?!” Killua snarls out at first, but looking at Gon's heavy panting and seeing him sweating rather gross, quickly evaporated his anger and replaced it with worry.

 

“Gon? Is everything ok—”

 

“We have to go.” Gon strained, coughing out as his throat felt scratchy and dry from dehydration.

 

“W-What? What's going on? What's happened—” Killua tries to get answers, putting his mug down with a slight thud.

 

“The government,” Gon says, wiping his mouth from drool. Standing upright as he finally had caught his breath. “They've found out about us.”

 

Killua froze; eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

A cold shiver ran down his spine. “H-How?! What—We've hidden ourselves from the city! How could...” Killua's fist clenched, head down as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Gon walked towards Killua, sitting down next to him and taking his hand. “Killua, I-I'm sorry. I've done something...stupid.” Killua lifted his head up and look at him with those watery eyes, causing Gon's heart to clench even more in guilt and shame.

 

“ _What did you do?_ ” He asks slowly, breathlessly.

 

“I went to the WatchMen's Tower...” Gon turned away from the other, hearing a gasp come from him. Killua's hand started to tremble in his hold, causing him to grip it more.

 

“You....You didn't. You just didn't Gon, I can't believe you—” His voice changes from shock and disbelief to anger and rage. “You! You idiot! Why the hell would you go there?! I just—I can't fucking believe you went ahead and sought out the highest base of security in the land! Did you even  _think_  for one second! Just think! About the fucking consequences!” Killua took a deep breath to try and calm himself; heart pounding and body heating up.

 

“Killua, hold on! I have a reason for why I did this!” Gon tried to defend himself, wincing when feeling Killua's hand twitch in his. “Okay, the WatchMen's Tower holds all the records of everyone in the land, and has an intellectual computer of database and secrets inside it. The security is there to protect it, because it's easy to hack and confiscate. If you have all the information, you can easily overrule the government and expose them for what they truly are.”

 

“So...” Gon took his other hand to rub it through his hair. “I decided to sneak through security, and avoid all the traps and wires, I made it into the computer room. But then...I was too late, and the room was swarmed with guards and scanners.”

 

Killua let out a deep breath, rubbing his temples while shaking his head. He just couldn't think with this right now. All the hiding and preparation is now put to waste because of this  _nonsense_. Gon should've told him beforehand.

 

Infiltrating a high-tech base without a well thought-out plan and an escape is basically asking to get captured with consent.

 

“Gon, you now have a warrant on your head.  _I_  now have a warrant on my head! We could've made it through, but now...it's pointless.” Killua looked down at the ground, nothing but sadness setting in his eyes.

 

The guilt and shame dropped down to Gon's stomach. He couldn't bare to see Killua sad, stressed; frustrated.

 

With all he's been through, Gon swore to always make him happy and forget about the past...

 

He doesn't want to see him in pain again, because of  _him_.

 

Killua sighed, breaking the intense moments of silence, “We should start heading out before they catch up to us.” Killua said as he let go of Gon's hand and got up to grab his things.

 

Gon shook his head, “No...” He soon stood up as well, but made no position to move.

 

Killua turned back around with wide eyes; confused. “ _No?_  Gon, we—”

 

“No, Killua.” Gon protested, furrowed eyebrows and a frown. “I have to go, alone...”

 

Killua fully turned to face him with a look of disbelief, “ _What_  are you talking about? We're going together—”

 

“NO KILLUA!”

 

Killua was taken aback by the loud shout, standing shocked still in his place. Gon was now looking at him eyes full of fury, his body tense and teeth clenched, as if daring Killua to protest again. “I have to do this by myself! I was the one that caused this, just so I could have some kind of...power! I don't want to drag you into something that's  _my_  fault, that would go against what I promised…!”

 

His fists clenched as he looked down at the ground, tears building up in his eyes. “I promised to make you happy and not bring back any remnants of your past! To bring  _freedom_  and  _love_  to you! This... _fuckery_  goes against every word I promised to you and I fucking hate myself!! I'm so stupid!”

 

A tear came trailing from his eye, with a soft, crack of his voice

 

“ _…I didn't even think about you in the process..._ ”

 

After that, he broke down.

 

Falling to his knees as he felt limp and weightless, he balled out everything he had. Haunted voices taunting him and just the  _pain_  in his heart was so  _unbearable_. Each hiccup and teardrop only implied how much of a weakling he was...it even hurt to breathe.

 

Killua just gazed sadly at the display in front of him. This isn't supposed to be happening. Right now, him and Gon were supposed to be running away from the government as a  _team_ , it was not the time to look back and regret on decisions when both of their lives are on the line.

 

The pain that's Gon feeling right now, will only empower the love Killua has for him.

 

That  _forbidden_  love.

 

Killua clenched a fist in his chest as his heart pumped and ached, teeth gritted. It can't be helped, he could never hate Gon for his mistakes, only  _love_  him because it's  _who he is_. Everyone has their own flaws, and even if this one was the biggest of them all, he could never see himself looking down upon Gon.

 

He could never see himself  _walking away_ from the one he loved.

 

Taking in a deep breath as his heart calmed, Killua walked towards the slump posture of Gon, and kneeled down in front of him. Taking his hands and cupping his cheeks, he tilted his head to look at those golden-bronze eyes.

 

“Gon...” Killua whispered ever so carefully, “It's okay...”

 

Gon blinked, sniffling as more tears came down, “Huh? What—”

 

“Listen to me,” He said firmly but softly. “It's  _okay_. We all do things we aren't proud of, Gon, even going back on our word. Life goes on and we regret a lot of choices that we made but we can't go back and change the past, we could only hope for the future.”

 

He reached both of his hands to clasp onto Gon's own, a small smile on his face, “Not everything is going to be perfect, there's just so much we could do to get by, but we can work together to become the best we can be; as a team.” His hand released from the grasp to wipe moisture and tears from Gon's eyes, having his breath hitch in doing so.

 

“And I will never  _ever_  stop loving you, you have my heart, my  _soul_ , Gon. I will follow you everywhere you go, even when you think I shouldn't, so please, let's finish this together.”

 

One more sniffle sounded from Gon, before the nodding of a head, “Okay...” He said quietly.

 

“I forgive you, and  _please_  tell me before you do something like this ever again. I don't wanna have to wake up one night and then flee to a whole other side of the world because you wanted to be an idiot,” Killua said with a roll of the eyes, making Gon smile and chuckle from it.

 

 _That_  alone brought a smile to Killua's own face.

 

“Yeah well, we kinda gotta flee  _right now_  and I'm pretty sure we wasted valuable time with this.” Gon straightened himself up.

 

Killua shook his head, “I wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked really damaged and I don't want to see you like that, ever.”

 

“Well I am okay now, thank you Killua,” He pecked Killua's lips with a meaningful kiss, before pulling away and making him pout. Gon chuckled at it, “Now let's get out of here.”

 

They both went on to grabbing needed items; money, lightweight food, ID. Anything that was important when they fled, they picked it up, not wanting to be dragged back by heavy items.

 

Once they were out of the cabin, it was on to running. Gon leading the way as he was the only one that actually knew the forest, and taking careful steps while going far towards the edge. Being careful of not making a lot of noise and hearing out for anything out of normal.

 

Gon stopped abruptly, to fast for Killua to notice and resulted in bumping into his back. He sputtered, “Wha?! Gon, why'd you stop—”

 

“Shh, be quiet...” Gon said, holding his finger up to his mouth. Killua initially did, mostly out of shock and to figure out what Gon was doing. It was quiet, wind blowing in the trees of leaves as they both stood completely still.

 

“Gon...?” Killua called quietly to him. His body tensed up, and when he touched him, his muscles were so stiff.

 

“Come on,” Gon said as if he was in a rush, now starting up a speed walk. He grabbed Killua's hand, and pulled him forward.

 

The sudden fast pace caught him off guard and, basically, being dragged behind was not what he had been expecting. As they neared the deep end of the forest, it was so dark that he could barely see where they were heading.

 

Killua almost tripped at least 10 times over branches and stumps implanted into the ground, but Gon just kept pulling him right along as if he didn't notice. His footing started to become wobbly and his legs felt like jelly.

 

It was too much to handle at once.

 

He grunted, “Go—OOF!” Killua fell to the ground as his foot was caught in a tree root, pain shooting up through his ankle.  _‘Damn it!!_ ’ He swore internally.

 

Gon looked back, eyes widened, “Killua!” He ran back to his lover, trying to help him up and pull his foot out of the ‘trap’. They were both making way too much noise now; in a quiet forest like this, even the tiniest pinch of noise can sound like a stampede.

 

Gon carefully took hold of Killua's foot, gently tugging away at the clothing and pulling it with littlest amount of force. Killua groaned at the pulse of more pain; Gon frowning softly at it. The ankle was starting to turn red, probably from irritation and hopefully not from inflammation or swelling. It would slow them down, and they both don't need that right now.

 

No matter how hard he tried, the foot wouldn't budge. Gon cursed softly, there was only one thing left to do...

 

“Killua, what I'm about to do is going to be pretty painful for you, so get ready.”

 

Killua bit his lip, gripping onto the tall grass and mentally preparing himself. Gon grabbed the furiously-red ankle, and  ** _twisted and pulled_**  on it. Killua had to cover up a scream; Gon grunted as he continued to do this until the tearing of clothing is heard and his foot is popped free from its confinements.

 

Gon helped him up, holding most of his weight up, “Can you still walk, Killua?”

 

Testing, Killua put pressure on his foot, cringing slightly, “Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much. I can manage.” Gon nodded and waited for him to get his balance before letting go.

 

There was light shining through the end of the maze of trees, one that they both followed. Stepping on old twigs and dead leaves that crunched, before escaping the darkness and stepping out onto open land. It was risky, knowing they could be easily spotted, but there wasn't any other option.

 

Gon turned to his lover, opening his mouth to say—

 

“Freeze! Stay right where you are!”

 

That most definitely shocked them both to their core, turning to see a man holding a handgun that's obviously cocked. Killua turned to Gon with wide eyes, and he saw Gon do the same.

 

“Don't make any sudden movements or I won't hesitate to shoot you.” To prove he was serious, he shot up into the air, the sound echoing and vibrating in their ears.

 

 _‘What a show-off_ ’ Gon and Killua both thought to themselves as that was completely unnecessary but also reasonable.

 

“Sir, we've caught 'em! I repeat, we've caught 'em!” The man said into the wire, not taking his eyes off of the two. Killua was starting to sweat, anxiety rushing in at fast speeds. Gon was as content as he could muster, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

Sooner or later, more sounds of footsteps and dog barks approached, and a whole group of men in black suits with wires and handguns came; all pointed at them simultaneously.

 

The two bloodhounds growled, standing in a feral position with bared teeth. One man stepped forward from the rest, arms crossed behind his back as he walked up slowly. He had an exceptionally bigger built body, broad shoulders sticking out of the suit and arm muscles obviously showing through the tight fabric. It was intimidating to say the least.

 

He chuckled, “Well well well, looks what we have here. Two little runaway  _slaves_.” He grunted out in a deep voice, “Pathetic. Taking us through this little ‘cat and mouse’ game only to waste our time and bring more pain to your punishment.”

 

A growl emitted from Gon, a  _dangerously_ low and deep rumble that shook Killua to the core with a cold shiver.

 

The man pulled out a cigar and up to his mouth, lighting it. Letting out a few puffs of clouds before saying darkly,

 

“Take 'em in boys.”

 

Frantic, Killua stated, “Wait! I want more of an answer!” The team leader pulled back, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Okay, I'm all ears.” The team stopped.

 

“Why would the government do something like this? What's even the point?”

 

The man puffed out another cloud of smoke from his cigar before answering, “Because of power, kid,” He said with a smirk, “Having everyone in the land brainwashed with the poison was the only way to collect; money and fame.”

 

 _‘_ _Those things are possible without doing something as havoc as this._ ’ “But why control majority of the population when you could already have that?”

 

“Because,” The man chuckled, “Why not? There's nothing stopping us when we have the upper hand. You two are just maggots that just so happened to escape that poison and, luckily, could've gotten away with it.” He shrugged, “You could've had your disgusting ‘ _precious love_ ’ away from prying eyes, but not everyone is lucky.”

 

The man took his cigar out his mouth to grunt, “Only twisted ones will see an actual value in being in love. Too much love means all want to take over, and that's why they need to be put down like the animals they are.”

 

That was the last straw, and Gon  ** _snapped_.**

 

“No, you're the ones that have it twisted!” Gon shouted with a snarl, “Controlling someone's emotions and feelings are just as much of an ignorance! Choosing to not be in that state of mind is a right, and you have no authority to overrule someone's heart just for your own pleasure and wealth!”

 

The team leader chuckled and hummed, rubbing a finger on his chin as he looked down at Gon, “Hmm, you're much smarter than you look, especially since only a fool will try to break into the database...”

 

“It takes one to know one, right?” Gon stated firmly, not letting go of Killua's hand but only tightening the grip. Killua just stood still, taking in all that was happening in front of him, and how tense his body was.

 

“Your smart mouth will only get you more in trouble kiddo, so you better watch that tone of yours.” The team leader grunted out darkly, puffing out smoke from his cigar. “You know, this could either go both ways; you two come with us to make this process easier or—”

 

The sound of guns being loaded erupted into the air, “We'll just have to take you by force, your decision.”

 

It was a life-or-death situation. Going with them means being locked up for all eternity and escaping means being shot down. Both of them wanted neither of those things, they wanted to live the life they had, loving each other and being by one another's side.

 

_Was that so hard to ask for?_

 

Killua was standing quiet, shaking a little at the task at hand. It was so  _unfair_. Being held at gunpoint was the last thing he ever wanted in this world, being confronted by this ‘ _fucked up_ ’ government. He just wanted to be with Gon, and that's all. He isn't hurting anyone, so why  _this?_  Isn't it already enough?

 

A hand squeezed his, and Killua heard Gon speak up.

 

“Killua...” Gon whispered in ear shot, leaning closer and not taking his eyes off the guards. “Run into the trees and don't look back.”

 

_What?!_

 

“Gon! Are you crazy?! I can't leave you here alone!” He half whispered, half shouted as to not raise any suspicions.

 

“You trust me, don't you?”

 

_Love is about trust, right?_

 

A few moments later, he nodded and let out an uneasy breath. “Yes, I do trust you.”

 

Gon smiled, and it might looked crazy to the guards but Killua knew the meaning behind it, and that's all that matters.

 

 

“Then run.”

 

 

“Hey! Hey!” The team leader yelled out as Killua ran the other way towards the trees. He turned back to his team with a snarl, “You idiots! Follow him! Don't let him get away!”

 

As the team left running with the bloodhounds, all that was left was Gon and him, standing their ground as they looked eye-to-eye. Gon felt his hand twitch and frown deepen from the growing, dark smirk on the man's face, chuckling lowly,

 

“Looks like it's just me and you, kid.”

 

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

 

_Run._

 

_**Run.** _

 

_**Don't Stop.** _

 

Those thoughts were on repeat in Killua's mind, heart beating so hard he thought it would come out of his chest. His legs started to ache from how hard he was pushing himself. The echoing barks of hounds following somewhere close behind, but Killua just focused on  _running._

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

No one could have mistaken for anything than a gunshot, and Killua felt his stomach lurch. He didn't want to think about if it the bullet had a  _specific_  target or if it was a threat.

 

He didn't want to think that it was  _Gon_  that was  _shot_.

 

Killua wiped his eyes of tears. No, he  _believed_  in Gon, even trusted him. Gon would never give up that easily, not without a fight.

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

The sound of two gunshots firing off and yelps of pups made Killua assume that the dogs were shot, and that made him ease a little bit, knowing he couldn't be easily tracked down.

 

Running through mazes of trees as the darkness overcame him was only a nauseating-induced sonata. He didn't want to go far to where Gon couldn't find him when this is all over.

 

“Oh fuck, oh damn—” Killua mumbled over as he almost tripped over his own feet. He stopped to regain balance and to not be overwhelmed with fatigue. He quickly took refuge near a stumpy trunk of a tree that's surrounded by fallen branches and shrubs. He quickly but quietly hidden himself among them, but then rustling noises and heavy puffs happened to be a few feet away.

 

_He gasped loudly._

 

Killua slapped his hand over his mouth, bringing his knees to his chest. Trying to control his shivering as footsteps were drawn closer to his hiding spot.

 

His heart was going a 1,000 miles per hour, vibrating in his ears and pounding against his ribcage with such force it jerked him forward. It was like time slowed as he took deep breaths as to not panic and give himself away.

 

The noises from behind grew closer and louder; his shaking had to be noticeable by now, he just wanted it to  ** _stop_** —

 

A touch to his shoulder, and Killua reacted quickly. All he saw was red as he around and threw a  _very hard_  punch to whoever was behind him. It had to enough force to knock them out.

 

Killua was taking deep breaths, crawling away some and the person he attacked in defense shrieked in pain,

 

 

“Ow! Killua!”

 

 

_Oh. My—_

 

“Gon!” Killua said happily and immediately felt relief as he embraced the other, “I thought they got you!” He felt so relieved that a few tears came out of his eyes. Gon was  _here_ , not in handcuffs and being taken off to some kind of federal prison.

 

Or even worse,  _dead_.

 

Gon smiled as he rubbed his back, squeezing back tightly in return. “They will never take me away from Killua, no matter how hard they'll try.”

 

“Oh my—How?! How did you find me?!” Killua asked erratically, placing kisses all over Gon's face. It made him chuckle and hold tighter,

 

“I followed your scent! You have a sweet scent and I happen to have a very  _keen_ nose.” He rubbed his aching jaw, “And you have a very  _painful_  punch.”

 

Killua huffed as he pulled back with an angry pout, “Well it's not really my fault you crept up behind me.”

 

“I'm not blaming you, I was kind of expecting that anyway,” Gon strained, chuckling. He was sure that punch would leave a gruesome bruise and his jaw would be swollen, but that just showed how strong Killua is.

 

Killua hummed, leaning to peck his cheek, “Well then I'm not sorry if you were.” He leaned back with smirk, seeing Gon pout in response. “Now come on, we still need to get out of here before more government patrol moves in.” He got off the ground, dusting off his pants of dirt and mud.

 

“Yeah.” Gon nodded, doing the same.

 

Back on their previous task, they both walked casually through the area and off to where they were going to begin with. They have to make to the end gate where, if you cross it without any disturbance, you'll be free. Many people have tried and failed, but with the guards taken out and a signal that takes too long to send to the government, it was all luck on their side.

 

They both decided to fill the silence with their own part of the story; Killua starting off first with his runaway with the men and dogs, and eventually Gon talking about his altercation with the team leader.

 

He told Killua that he actually shot the man from his first round of bullets before he had a chance to attack. He didn't leave out any detail, making sure Killua had gotten the clear image of it.

 

“—And then, as he was on the ground, I grabbed the weapon from his side and while he pleaded for his life, I couldn't let him get away and tell the headquarters of our existence, so I pulled the trigger, and it was over.” Gon ended with a sigh, “And I took that same gun to take down the dogs and knocked out the other guards following you with a sneak attack. It was a rather quick process.”

 

“Hmm, well I'm just glad you're okay. Those rounds of gunshots  _really_  had me worried about you.” Killua said, looking down to the ground in embarrassment now.

 

Gon looked to him, “Aww, Killua, I thought you trusted me.” He pouted at his lover.

 

He looked up, “I do but, you could never know if you'll see that person again.”

 

“Well, just know that Killua because he is my life and the only one I care for.” Gon noted happily, a grin on his face. “That's why I was willing to stay while Killua escaped, I didn't want you to be in a sticky situation because of me.” Killua raised an eyebrow with a smirk from the confession.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah! You're the L.O.M.L.”

 

His face scrunches up in confusion, “L.O.M.L?”

 

Gon pecks his cheek with a kiss for each word, “Love. Of. My. Life.”

 

A blush came from the sweet gesture and confession, Killua smiling softly from it. “If that's true, then I'm the same Gon.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Really, I wouldn't want to leave your side, either. That's why I had to knock some sense into you to show you that I will always be here. ”

 

“That's really sweet, Killua! So that means you'll be with me, right by my side, through thick and thin; no matter what I do?”

 

Killua looked at him and eyed that smile suspiciously, “Well yes, but it also depends on what you're planning to do.”

 

“If that's the case then, I've got a new objective.”

 

Killua looked to Gon as he spoke with a smirk, “I want to take down the WatchMen's tower altogether.”

 

It felt someone slapped Killua across his face once he said that. A Cold. Harsh. Stinging.  ** _Slap_**. To his face.

 

Killua sighed deeply, rubbing his temples in frustration, “Gon, have you just  _forgotten_ that you trying to overthrow the government  _literally_  almost got us killed and captured?!”

 

“You said you'll be with me, no matter what!”

 

“Yeah! And then I said it  _depends_  on what it is, did you just forget that?! Not putting our life in danger _again_!”

 

“But think about it,” Gon hummed out as he looked at him, “That's even more proof of the sick truth the government holds. They will literally  _kill_  people because of love, even if those people are innocent and do nothing hurt anyone.”

 

“I understand why they targeted us because I tried to hack into the computer and gather intel, but if they find other couples like that, they'll shoot them dead and look for anymore, because they know that  _everlasting_ power comes with love,” Gon ended it with a grin, before looking ahead and Killua could only stare in wonder at his lover.

 

Sure, Gon was a stubborn idiot that does before he thinks, but he was never dumb. He actually saw the deeper meaning of life instead of just ... _living it_. Always a sun that brightened up the gloomy days and thought that everyone deserved a  _chance_.

 

Without him, Killua was sure he would have been lost like all the others; Gon was the only one that was different.

 

Sighing and chuckling, Killua said, “Fine, but if we're going to do that, we're going to need a plan  _and_  some backup.”

 

Gon laughed brightly, loudly; it having shaking his entire frame and Killua loves that sound  _so much_. “I've got some friends we could call up, I'm pretty sure they'll help in it. They hate the government just as much as we both do.”

 

“And if it doesn't work?”

 

Killua seen Gon smirk and a bright glint flash in those eyes that looked at him so lovingly,

 

 

“Then we'll have to stick it out, in the name of love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok what did I just post? I really didn't think this little idea would come this far XD. And yet, it did, because this is actually series! 
> 
> I see this having potential, and a lot more coming with it, so if you enjoyed and would like to see a continuation, comment below and press that kudos button (because that's what motivates me). 
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say, and as always, I'll see you in the next one! (hopefully) (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡


End file.
